


Love as strong as vibranium

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Love as strong as vibranium

T'challa grants refuge to Team Cap and falls for their adorable archer who makes everyone smile.


End file.
